A Simple Love Story
by Raika Lanat
Summary: LEGOLAS and his simple love story. Future chapters are rated R cos it will include TORTURE, GORINESS and maybe a hint of LEMON/SPICE whatever. Legolas/Arwen coupling.
1. 1 You cannot force me to marry!

[UPDATED!! With only a few words changed but I've decided to change my character. And to do that, I needed to change the description of her.]  
  
No I do not own the characters or Lord of the Rings or the Elvish language. They all belong to Professor J.R Tolkien. What a guy. Thank you Mr Tolkien!! (For Legolas, I mean) ^_^ And thanks to local man, Peter Jackson for hiring Mr Hottie himself, Orlando Bloom, to play Legolas. (Mmm…good picture.)  
  
BUT! A-hem. But, I do own a few characters and some other stuff, which I will mention at the end of the chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Simple Love Story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a clear golden day in Northern Mirkwood. The sun was a dazzling white, the many trees were a dusty bronze and yellow-green leaves of the tall trees whistled a song of peace. The River of Seere[1] was thin but long as it winded through and through the whole of Mirkwood, like a silver-blue thread and needle, deep in a rich blanket.   
Deep in Northern Mirkwood, the house of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, was crowded with many elves. Most of them, busy servants, as they were preparing a large banquet outside.   
  
  
"Master Legolas!"   
A deep voice halted the tall elf, running towards the forest. They were the only ones on a small path surrounded by green, which ended with five stone steps and the endless forest. He turned quickly and put his first finger to his thin lips.  
"Shhh! Quiet Belegmenel!" and he frowned very slightly.  
Belegmenel looked around cautiously before catching up with his silent master.  
"But sir," he whispered still looking for any watchers, "you mustn't leave now! You are to meet your to-be verne' [2] in precisely one hour! You still need to get dressed in the proper-"  
Legolas cut his servant friend off impatiently.  
"-that is my point."  
Belegmenel looked at Legolas with his curious navy eyes before continuing.  
"I apologise but I do not understand, my lord. You do not wish to get dressed?"  
Legolas grinned and shook his head. He looked at the ground, almost like he was embarrassed.  
"No that's not it. I do not wish meet my… 'future wife', as you put it."  
Belegmenel was shocked and his voice steadily rose.  
"But if you do not meet her, you will not be allowed to marry her! And you will not become King!!"  
Legolas quickly hushed him again. Waiting silently, checking if anyone had heard. They only heard the hustle and bustle of the servants organising the food arrangements.  
Legolas looked back to his friend with sparkling eyes.  
"…once again, that is my point."  
Belegmenel was lost for words as his master began to run off again. But just as he got to the top step he turned around and called out to his friend, not caring if his voice could be heard.  
"Belegmenel, my dear friend. Not yet, do I wish to take up the throne as I have yet to discover love!"  
Belegmenel suddenly answered back. He too, yelling.  
"But when you are married to the Lady, you will find it!"  
Legolas shook his head.  
"That is not love. Love…is not forced."  
And before he disappeared into the forest, he hesitantly yelled to his servant, "I will see you later in no less than two hours, Belegmenel!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Two hours…' thought Legolas.  
He had stopped running now and was at walking pace, quite confident that his men would not find him by the time they realised he was gone. He looked around at the towering forest trees and the bright light shining through the tops of them.   
'…two hours…I can amuse myself for two hours…'  
He had gone off the common road and was mindlessly zigzagging through trees and bushes that were tightly packed together. Legolas could name them all but had more important things on his mind.  
'Marrying a stranger…'  
Leaning against a thick tree he sat down in between two giant roots.  
"Sounds quite stupid really." He said aloud.  
A listening sparrow flew down from that tree and perched on Legolas's raised knee. It twittered madly, objecting to Legolas's down-some mood.  
"Sweet, innocent sparrow. You do not understand." Legolas spoke softly to the small bird. "Marrying a complete stranger, only to take over the throne. It is wrong. It is not love."  
Legolas sighed and raised his head to the shining sky.  
"My father insisted me to quickly get married, so he could become my High Advisor and gain the title 'Cala'quessir Thranduil'[3]. In that way, he would receive more respect than he ever would as King."   
The sparrow flapped it's wings furiously and twittered again.  
"What? You do not think it is for his own selfish desires?"  
And the sparrow curiously fell silent. Legolas chuckled and looked skyward again.  
"Well anyway, I told him I would marry when I found love."  
He laughed suddenly, causing the sparrow to jerk up it's head.  
"He said he would give me one thousand years, and if by then I still did not have love, he would choose a wife for me. And yes, you have guessed it. That was one thousand years ago."  
The sparrow twittered again, almost like it was laughing.  
"Yes, I agree, it is quite immature of me to just run away like that but you must understand, sparrow. When I marry, it will be for love and love only."  
The tiny bird paused for a moment before fluttering off. It left chirping a song of sadness and pity for Legolas.  
Legolas stood up and admired the scene for a minute or two.  
'How beautiful life is…We are all so lucky-'  
  
He stopped.  
He held his breath and heightened his hearing senses.  
It was faint but he could hear voices.  
"Do you think he came this way?"  
Legolas remained calm, closed his eyes and listened harder.  
Judging by the raspy voice, he suspected it was his irritating personal guard (although he didn't need one), Lurter.  
Another voice. It was Lurter's companion, Hundor. The two were inseparable and made a good team. Lurter was wise and clever and could track down anything. Even his own kind. Which is something to marvel at as Elves do not leave heavy footprints as a Dwarf normally would. But his strength let him down. Hundor on the other hand could lift three Orqs if he wanted to. IF, he wanted to. But he lacked in high intelligence (unlike all other elves). He couldn't tell the difference between an apple and an orange.  
"I'm not sure, Lurter. Belegmenel, you must tell us where he is now!"  
Legolas froze.  
'Belegmenel? NO! What is he doing with them? Surely he is not helping them! My own personal advisor, my…best friend…no…'  
"Calm down, Hundor. I do not know where the Master is. He did not whisper a single word to me, he simply disappeared without a trace. I myself, am quite shocked at his disappearance."  
And Legolas smiled.  
'Brilliant Belegmenel. I should have never doubted you.'  
"Hundor! Do not believe him! He knows SOMETHING."  
Legolas frowned and gritted his teeth.  
'Oh that annoying, Lurter. When all of this is over, I should make him work at the fields!'   
He thought for a while and judged that they were several miles away.  
'Hmm, I will have to go silently. They too, have excellent hearing. Especially that Lurter. And if I know him, he probably has a crew of men searching for me right now.'  
Hundor's voice could be heard again.  
"Alright Lurter's men! Half of you go head North! The other half head South! And the other half, West! We will go East!"  
And then came the chorus of obedient warriors.  
"Yes Nikerym!"[4]   
Legolas chose this as a good moment to leave his tree.  
  
He carefully made no footprints on the dirt and bark ground and darted in and out of trees.  
'Where do I go? If Lurter's men head in all directions, where can I go?'  
He thought silently and stopped behind a mammoth tree with low heavy branches.  
He stood completely still and strained his brain for a safe location.  
An idea hit him.  
'The River of Seere! It leads aimlessly to the mountains away from my village and then back again! The journey is just so pointless, Lurter and his men won't even bother going near the river!'  
Legolas grinned but suddenly stopped in his thoughts.  
'But…I have to go cross the main road again. The river is on the other side. The men that are heading South may spot me…but…I have no choice.'  
He looked up at the sun and the direction it was falling in.  
'Another hour and a half. I still could make it to the celebration if they found me. Not good.'  
He shuddered at the thought of marrying some mysterious lady.  
  
A twig snapped.  
Legolas froze and looked at his feet.  
'But I haven't moved yet. And Lurter's men are still…coming! Oh no…'  
He forgot about the twig and cleared away from his hiding spot and reached some low dark green bushes some distance away from the common road. From there he could faintly see the men coming but was not sure if they could see him. He ghosted along closer to the road and waited.  
Another twig snapped. This time louder.  
Giving Legolas a fright and cue. He jumped up and fumbled over the bushes.  
"THERE! I SEE HIM! HE'S THERE! STOP PRINCE LEGOLAS!"  
Legolas stopped and stared.  
'This is not good.'  
The men had spotted him and were coming. Fast.  
'What? Fast?'  
He shaded his eyes and looked harder.  
'HORSES?!?! Their hooves!! Why didn't I hear them?!? What is wrong with all my senses?'  
But Legolas didn't stall any longer. He ran across the road onto the risen land. It was a large hill that he was running on. Trees seemed to jump up out of no where, slowing Legolas down. The hill continued to rise and the sound of hooves was becoming clearer.   
"STOP! PRINCE LEGOLAS! STOP!"  
'Running from my own men. How…unusual…'  
Legolas ran faster. He looked behind him and saw the horses had stopped at the bottom of the road.  
'Yes!'  
Legolas praised. But it wasn't long before he started running again as the men had jumped off their horses and were running after their prince.  
'NO!'  
He ran in and out of trees not caring about footprints or bushes. He just ran as fast as he could. Pushing the thought of marriage out of his head.  
'No marriage. No marriage. Don't stop. No marriage…'  
Legolas was so powered and blinded by adrenaline that he didn't seem to notice the large drop approaching him. It was about seven metres high with more bushes and trees and the bottom.   
'No marriage…no marriage…'  
The drop came closer and closer.  
'No marriage…'   
Three metres.  
'No…'  
He blinked and looked clearly at what he had got himself into.   
'A…a cliff? Since when was there a cliff here?'  
The drop was all too clear. The green and brown of the forest below was a mere flash of a picture. The drop was so large…  
"No!" he shouted.  
But it was too late. And he began falling…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"W-what…where am I?"   
Legolas had just opened his eyes. He frowned for a second trying to remember what had happened last.  
'Marriage, horses, men, running…cliff!'  
And suddenly his whole body started to ache. His eyebrows right through to his toes, but especially his right arm.  
He frowned hoping to decrease pain through 'mind over matter'. It didn't work. And he sighed.  
He looked around at his surroundings.  
'The cliff. Am I at the bottom of the cliff? No wait. It was day when I ran off the cliff. Right now it's night…no. That's wrong too. Where are the stars? What? Where am I?'  
It was a cave. Quite small, probably meant for only one elf.  
Legolas blinked as a blurry image started to come towards him from the shadows of the cave.  
'What…'  
It was cloaked and hooded figure, so Legolas was unable to see the being's face. But as it sat to Legolas's side, the being removed the hood. Revealing a breathtakingly beautiful elven woman. Her umber waves of hair probably went longer down her sides, but was hidden by her cloak. Her face was slightly pale and femininely chiselled and her lips were a garnet red. But the thing that took Legolas away was her eyes. They were large sapphire eyes fringed with long black lashes. But her eyes…they were so blue. It was like they reflected the cloudless sky on a sweet laire[5] day.   
Legolas was unaware of it, but he was holding his breath.  
The woman spoke softly and smiled, her voice husky and almost inaudible.  
"You are awake now…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
==========================================================  
[1] Seere = Peace  
[2] Verne' = Wife  
[3] Cala'quessir = High Elf  
[4] Nikerym = Captain  
[5] Laire = Summer  
==========================================================  
  
Ok so far, I own the River of Seere, Belegmenel, Lurter, Hundor, the sparrow, the road, the big tree and the cliff. Oh and the cave. Oh and the twig. Hahaha, going overboard. So IGNORE ME! R&R anyway.  
Oh, by the way, when I say 'A Simple Love Story' I'm being a bit…vague, if you will. ^_^ 


	2. 2 Am Iam I wearing any?

[UPDATED!! Like, heck, with one sentence changed.]  
  
I don't own Lord of the Rings, the elvish language but I do own some stuff. Some.  
  
CATHAIN-DRAG-WOLF: Thanks to my first reviewer and sorry if it was confusing. I will re-read and explain. I kinda wrote that first chapter in a rush. (So excited! Busting with ideas!) Once again, sorry.  
  
LASERA & ANDEL: You like? Oh thanks! ^_^ You are so nice! And yes, I will check your stuff out. Haha, I just thought it would be interesting if Legolas rejected someone. BUT, he is going to fall in love with someone in the end, and that's all I'll say. MWAAA! Am I giving too much away? Nah…  
  
ALEXISRAYETTE: Glad your liking so far. (I'm not too sure… ^_^;) Um, and when you say, don't make it gigantic, do you mean chapter wise, or whole story wise? Just asking, misa kinda not in good thinking condition today…  
  
Thanks for reviewing guys, It WILL help me in future writing stuff. Like this chapter! I'll try and improve but don't yell at me if I don't. Misa is veeeeery fragile. ::sucks thumb::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Simple Love Story  
  
  
(Last time, Legolas didn't want to get married so he ran away [poor guy!] but while running away from his men, he fell off a cliff. He awoke to find himself in a cave…)  
  
  
  
  
"What do you MEAN, you cannot find him?!? Lurter, ANSWER ME!!!"   
King Thranduil clutched his golden staff in anger. His blue eyes narrowed down and his nostrils flared in rage. Lurter lowered his head to the ground in respect for King.  
"Please King Thranduil, we…we-uh…we just sort of lost him. When we got to the top of the cliff, he wasn't there. And we looked down, we didn't see his body or anything…"  
The two were outside on a large circular platform made of stone slabs. King Thranduil was sitting on an outdoor wooden throne lined with gold while Lurter was down on one knee in front of him. The trees that secluded the area weren't as tall as the forest trees, but were thick and bushy so no one could see through them.  
  
Thranduil grimaced and looked away from the pitiful guard. He spoke in a low voice.  
"The Lady Forfiwen will NOT be pleased to hear that her betrothed one has run away. Aiya! Sut amin caela umarth![1]"  
Lurter cautiously raised his head, ignoring the King's last remark.  
"But sire, we do not need to inform her of the truth yet, do we? Oh but uh, for HER sake, of course…" and he quickly looked down again before his King saw him.  
Thranduil sighed, rose to from his seat and took a few steps away, his staff not touching the ground till he stopped.   
"No, we will NOT lie, if that is what you mean. Elves, do not lie-"  
The King emphasized the word 'Elves' to make himself feel greater.  
"Oh no, my Lord! Of course not!" Lurter's head shot up. "But, we could tell the Lady that Prince Legolas has been… 'held up' …and as soon as he returns the celebration WILL go ahead accordingly. It is not a lie, it is the vague truth. It would relieve the Lady and all will go well. IF, you allow it, oh great one."   
Lurter made sure that he stayed on the King's good side, by praising him until it made him sick.  
  
Thranduil sighed and looked toward the sky as if he was asking the heavens for advice. After a long silence, he spoke not moving from his position.  
"Oh Lurter. Once again, your clever idea seems to please me…"  
Lurter gave a cunning smile.  
  
  
  
  
The cave was lit but not with fire. Legolas knew there was no fire as there was no smoke or warmth. He shivered. But the light. It was like…a glow? It seemed to come from the opposite corner of where Legolas was situated. But Legolas concentrated on the woman, her blue eyes focusing straight back into his.  
"You are awake now…" she smiled at him warmly.  
'She is quite a beauty…'  
  
Just as Legolas was about to flood her with questions a throbbing pain in his right arm stopped him. It felt like the after-effect of an orq's grasp: strong and damn painful. He breathed in sharply through his teeth breaking eye contact with the beautiful elf. He grabbed his right bicep with his left hand but was surprised when he felt his own skin and soft material around it.   
A dusty white bandage was wound around his naked arm and he suddenly realised he couldn't feel his tunic or cloak or any clothes for that matter.  
The elven woman looked away suddenly, blushing madly.  
Legolas hesitantly looked down at himself, his bare muscular chest reflecting whatever light was in the cave.   
He gasped and suddenly sat up, with his back against the wall of the cave. He had the blanket tight around him, neck-high and was thankful it was long and covered him totally.   
The elf still wasn't looking at him as she hid shyly behind her hair.  
'How could she?!? I have my pride!'  
But no one uttered a sound as both were equally embarrassed.  
Legolas shuffled a bit, uncomfortable with the grass-covered ground below his…  
He gasped again.  
'Am I…am I wearing any…?'  
He swallowed and very slowly looked under the lifted ash brown blanket.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
========================================  
[1] Aiya! Sut amin caela umarth! = Oh! How I have bad luck!  
========================================  
  
Ahahahaha. Poor Legolas! Is he…..DRUM ROLL…..(best macho voice) NAKEY?!?!?   
You'll see in the next chapter! :: grins devilishly::  
A very, VERY short chapter. Oh well, anything to please the readers, ne? Actually, I'm not even sure if this is what Alexis meant. Ehehe, misa need vacation. -_-;   
Oh my gosh! I just realised I haven't revealed the name of the mysterious elf lady yet! Heck! This chapter was so empty! ::cries but stops as soon she thinks about Legolas in…::  
I'm sorry! But I promise, the next chapter will have way more stuff in it than this one! I'M SORRY! ::falls down onto knees. Gets back up:: Yeah, yeah, go review~   
  
-Raika Lanat. [Wrong Clothes] 


	3. 3 When will we marry?

Been a while? I'd say neh? ^_^;  
  
Well.   
  
Here's chapter 3. It's so lame it doesn't deserve a capital 'C' or it's own separate chapter 3 line.   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own anything apart from a few bushes, lakes, twigs, clothes, rocks, rivers whatever. ^_ Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------  
  
RECAP!! ^0^ I LOVE RECAPS!!!!!!  
But I can't be stuffed doing one so just go read the last chapter again.  
  
-------  
  
  
  
  
He swallowed and very slowly looked under the lifted ash brown blanket.   
"Alright," Legolas spoke gently, slightly calmed, "where are the rest of my garments?"  
The elven woman slowly pointed to the cave wall behind her. It was quite dark there, but Legolas could easily make out his cloak, tunic and bow and arrow hanging from a large wooden rack. He also noticed one other cloak (probably the woman's spare) and two fist sized black sacks, but he didn't give them a second thought.  
"What is your name?" he spoke firmly to the silent elf.  
She looked up at him cautiously.  
Legolas stared straight back, unmoved.  
"You... do have a name-"  
"-and I request you do not ask me it."  
"What is your reason? It is only a name."  
"I cannot tell you because it is not the time."  
"And you know that for sure?"  
"Yes."  
Legolas paused and contemplated her quick answer for a second. They spoke without hesitation and kept their strong eye contact. The woman seemed dead serious while Legolas just toyed with her.  
"When will it be the time?" he questioned.  
"When I next see you."  
"... How do you know all of this will happen, or when? Are you a-"  
"-please, you are still injured. You should lie down until you are fully healed." The woman looked away for a moment, obviously trying to change the subject.  
Legolas sensed this and just shrugged it off, but he remained sitting up.  
"Who was my rescuer?" he suddenly asked.  
"It was I."   
She answered evenly, not a flinch of pride or doubt.  
"... Thank you." Legolas half smiled. "But could you please hand me my clothes?"  
"You are not healed completely though-"  
"-I should leave, I am sorry if I have caused you any trouble."  
And Legolas bolted up and grabbed his clothes lightning fast. His rescuer rose and sighed. It seemed she knew she couldn't stop him. Legolas pulled his shirt and tunic on quickly and began to put on his cloak.  
As he reached for his bow and arrow, he paused and faced the watching elf woman.  
"When I next see you, do you promise to tell me your name?"  
She paused but eventually gave a small nod.  
Legolas noticed as he was walking out of the small cave, a wooden staff leaned up against the farthest cave wall. Its bulb on the end glowed.   
'The light...' he thought, '...that's where it was coming from...'  
He stared in amazement and quickly turned to the elf lady. She suddenly looked very mysterious and slightly chilling. A golden aura seemed to surround her tall body.   
Legolas shook his head and began to run.  
The woman stood on the edge of her cave and called out.  
"When I next see you, Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil!"  
Legolas stopped very suddenly. He never told the woman his name, did he?  
When he turned around to see if he could spot the elf, she was gone. And so was the cave.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So he has run away has he?"  
"Oh no, no! Of course not, my lady! Far from it!"  
Lady Forfiwen sat gracefully on Legolas' bed and gazed at the intricate golden stitching on the covers. She ran her finger slowly over the swift lines and spirals, and sighed.  
"Do you like the blanket, my lady? I'm sure Master Legolas wouldn't mind if you took them. They are quite beautiful and surely-"  
"Belegmenel, I don't need petty things such as a golden blanket. Honestly, I thought you knew me better than that!" Forfiwen raised her already high-arched eyebrows.   
"I'm sorry, Lady Forfiwen."  
"Oh what does it matter. When Legolas and I are married, these will be mine anyway."   
Belegmenel just frowned.  
Just as he was about to comment, a messenger's voice from outside could be heard.  
"He is back! He is back! Everyone quick! Master Legolas is back!"  
At that, both Forfiwen and Belegmenel jumped. As Forfiwen hurried out the bedroom doors, Belegmenel just jumped off the balcony.   
The messenger and Belegmenel were the first to see Legolas. He was tired-looking, slow and very unstable. Belegmenel ran and just caught Legolas before he collapsed. At that moment, Forfiwen ran out desperately, grasping Belegmenel's shoulder.  
"Is he alright? What's wrong with him? Does he need anything?"   
Belegmenel just shook her off and answered, "Please excuse me, my lady."  
Forfiwen frowned and watched silently as Belegmenel dragged Legolas away.   
  
  
  
  
It was blurry. Golden and brilliant, but blurry.  
Legolas strained to get his vision straight. He groaned.  
'I have to stop waking up like this...'  
When his sight finally returned, he was greeted by a very anxious-looking Forfiwen.  
He was in his room, in his bed. It was still day and Forfiwen was sitting beside him, holding his hand.  
"Are you alright? Can you see alright?" She squeezed his hand and stroked it.  
"Yes, yes..." he gently shook her hand off and placed his hand over his eyes.  
Forfiwen suddenly frowned.  
"When do we get married?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
======================  
  
  
WOW. No elvish today! Quite boring but yes, it IS going somewhere. I just had to fill the gap kinda. But at least I FINALLY got to it.  
And I'd appreciate it if you reviewed cos it was for you guys after all.   
  
Thanks and hugs,  
R.L  
  
P.S I want to thank the reviewers. So I will. Tomorrow. On my bio. Cheers~  
  
P.S.S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NEW ZEALAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
